


Meeting Ink

by WyvrnaKindSoul



Series: Hiding In The Night [6]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Gen, Hiding in the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvrnaKindSoul/pseuds/WyvrnaKindSoul





	Meeting Ink

“Dream! Be careful!” Nightstar ran after Dream, who was ten feet in front of him, wading through a deep swamp.

“Come on! We have to find this guy before Nightmare does!” Dream continued down the swamp, going as deep to their shoulders.

“You hear one rumor of a rouge outcode and you go berserk,” Nightstar grumbled.

-

_“Stupid skeletons, always trying to find the ‘good’ in this multiverse.” They heard a guard tease outside their cell._

_“Heh, yeah, just give up am I right?” another guard laughed._

_“Don’t listen to them Dream,” Nightstar reassured his friend, “they’re just being dicks.”_

_“I know,” Was all Dream could say._

_“Hey, did you hear the news?” Another guard asked._

_“That Cross dick said something about another one of those rouge creatures out there.”_

_“Oh? What were they called again? ‘Pout-Loads’?”_

_The guard received some sort of blow, “No you jack-ass! ‘Out-Codes’!”_

_Dream perked up, “What did he say?”_

_“Something about a new outcode out there,” Nightstar mumbled._

_-_

Nightstar sighed, trying to wad his way through the shoulder-deep swamp to keep up with Dream. He swore something was lurking around just waiting to attack.

“Hey, Nightstar! I think I see something up ahead!” Dream waded faster, cattails and weeds starting to block their view.

“How much farther?” Nightstar shouted, no longer being able to see his friend. He had to start swimming to stay afloat on the water as a drop appeared in the water out of nowhere.

No answer was given, making Nightstar stop wading. “Dream?” He called out.

He summoned his staff, hearing a splash on his right. He neared the source of the sound, ready to attack at any cue.

“Nightstar!” he heard Dream call out.

He turned, “Dream?!” suddenly, something grabbed his foot, dragging him under the murky water.

He blinked, trying to see through the thick water. Bubbles blocked his view and whatever was wrapped around his foot did its hardest to keep him under the water.

He kept twisting and struggling, trying to find the source to his enemy. His vision started to blacken fast, his air lessening with every second.

“Nightstar!” He thought he heard, muffled and bubbled.

 _“SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”_  he heard from above, the thing around his foot thrashing him around in the murky water.

He tried to hit whatever had him, but he was very close to losing his vision.

He spotted a light blue arrow zoom past, almost hitting his head.

“Hold on!” a voice called. He couldn’t tell if it was Dream or not, he couldn’t tell what was up or down as his vision finally faded to black.

-

Dream scrambled through the water, coughing up the dirty water he accidentally swallowed.

“Nightstar!” He called again; he was frantic worrying if he would be too late once he finds Nightstar.

Something black whizzed past his head and into the water. He turned to face where the black thing came from, only for a splash of water to hit his face.

A piercing screech filled the air as a tentacle splashed out of the swamp, holding an unconscious skeleton by his ankle.

“Nightstar!” He summoned his bow and aimed an arrow at the tentacle, only for another to grab Dream by his ankle and send him flying into the deep waters.

“Fuck!” He yelled in the water. He tried to hold his breath for as long as possible while trying to kick the tentacle around his ankle. Another tentacle grabbed Dream’s arm, pulling on it and twisting it and he kept struggling.

Another black thing whizzed through the water, slicing the tendrils and freeing Dream. A hand suddenly reached under and grabbed Dream’s good hand, pulling him up out of the water.

He gasped, trying to stay afloat with little breath and a bad arm.

He looked around, trying to find out who saved him. He spotted a brown scarf in the distance, wrangling with another tentacle.

He swam to a log to hold himself, wishing he can do something to help.

-

Nightstar suddenly opened his eyes, he coughed up water and sat up. He had a weird taste in his mouth as he coughed.

“Are you okay?” a voice asked. It wasn’t Dream’s. He spun around to see a new skeleton on his left. He had an ink tattoo on his right cheek and had weird symbols in his eyes that changed as he blinked. He had a giant brown scarf and colorful vials on a sash across his chest. He was shorter than Nightstar by a few inches.

“Who the fuck are you?” Nightstar tensed.

The skeleton gave a smug smile, “What? No ‘thank you for saving me?’” he helped Nightstar up.

Nightstar scoffed, then widened his eyes. “Wait, where’s Dream? Dream?!” He ran out to the water, only to be stopped by the skeleton.

“I wouldn’t, that thing will grab you again.”

“What thing?” Nightstar asked, only to be answered by a tentacle breaching the water and splashing down again.

“That thing over there. You and another skeleton were about to drown.”

Nightstar only wanted to go in more. “But Dream’s there!”

The skeleton’s eyes changed, “Dream? That skeleton with the yellow circlet and the bad arm. I think he’s over there on that log.”

Nightstar noticed Dream on a log, trying to wade his way to them.

“Dream!” he went as far into the water as he could, reaching for the log with his staff to get his friend back.

Once he did, he dragged Dream to the shore, healing his arm. “Are you okay?”

Dream nodded, rubbing his bad arm, “Yeah, it’s just a bad arm.”

“Oh hey. You’re Dream right?” The new skeleton interjected, “Oh yeah, you’re that other skeleton who almost drowned from that thing in the water.”

Dream turned to the other, blinking, “You’re the guy who saved me?”

He nodded, “Name’s Ink! You guys should be more careful wandering through here.”

“Yeah, we kind of get that by now.” Nightstar shot a look at the skeleton.

“Hey, your feelings are kind of weird,” Dream pointed out, “I can’t sense anything genuine.” Nightstar had to admit he sensed it too but held his tongue.

Ink’s smile dimmed a bit, “Y-yeah, don’t got a soul in this body.”

Dream and Nightstar were appalled, “No soul?” Nightstar asked, “How do you even live? Monsters need their soul to live?”

Ink shrugged, “Sorry, don’t know. So, what brings you guys here?”

“We heard about a rouge outcode out here and we wanted to find them before my brother does.” Dream started, “I’m guessing you’re the rouge we heard about.”

“Well, you don’t see me with anyone. Who is your brother?” Ink’s eyes kept changing with each blink.

“Nightmare, a goopy bastard with no mercy,” Nightstar answered, not willing to say anything else.

“Nightmare? I feel like I heard that name before.” Ink thought for a moment.

Dream leaned forward, “Yeah?”

Ink’s eyes turned into question marks, “What was I saying?”

Nightstar facepalmed, “Really? You were saying you thought you heard Nightmare’s name before?”

Ink’s face changed, “Oh yeah! I heard it from you guys!”

Nightstar groaned, “Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Dream sighed, “Listen, I was wondering if you could aid us, Nightmare needs to be stopped and we need all we can get for help.”

Ink kept a blank face, “What do you two do?”

“We go around stopping Nightmare from making shit worse in this multiverse,” Nightstar said with a grain of venom in his voice.

Ink hummed, “Sounds like my own goal! I protect the multiverse from destruction!” his eyelights changed to yellow circles and rhombuses.

Dream brightened more than Nightstar has even seen him in a while, “Really?! You should join us! We need more people on our team!”

Nightstar put a hand on Dream’s shoulder, “Wait, don’t be so hasty. We don’t even know if this ‘Ink’ can do anything or if he’s on nightmare’s team!”

Ink gave a smug smile, summoning a brush and swinging it at a nearby log, black ink protruding from the brush and chopping the log in half.

“That good enough for you?” Ink’s smile was even smugger.

Nightstar sighed, immediately knowing he won’t be able to convince Dream otherwise.

“Alright, welcome to our little group.”


End file.
